


How Could You Forget?

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Pepper Potts is a saint, Peter Needs a Hug, Tony needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Can I request starker with Tony forgetting either an anniversary or valentine's day please ?





	How Could You Forget?

Peter is all dolled up and ready. He's in black booty shorts, with fishnet stockings, and a shirt that's black with barley any back to it and hangs off one shoulder. He has his make up done too, and he's on his way to the restaurant Tony booked them into last year. That's how fancy this place is. Even Tony Stark has to book a year in advance. 

"You look lovely, kid." Happy says as he helps Peter out of the car. 

"Peter giggles and blushes softly. "Thank you, Happy! I had to look perfect for our anniversary, after all."

Happy chuckles softly. "You go in, I'm sure Tony will be here any moment. I don't know why he doesn't want me to pick him up today..." Happy mumbles.

Peter giggles and smiles happily, going in. He gets in under the reservation, and he sits. After ten minutes, he orders some wine for himself and Tony. 

After half an hour, he's finished a cup already. He asks for a salad, just to tie him over until Tony gets here.

After three hours, Peter had finished the bottle, and the staff was giving him the most pitying looks. He stands, shakily, and takes out his phone. "H-Happy? Can you take me home, please?"

"Kid? What do you- aren't you in your room with Tony?"

Peter tears up, shaking his head. Oh, wait. "Is th-there someone in there?"

"I mean, I don't know... I saw him go in, I assumed you were with him. I'll check." Peter waits 30 pain staking seconds for Happy to say, "No, he's asleep on the bed. Alone. He just forgot."

He forgot. Their anniversary. Tony had stood Peter up. Peter sobs, utterly humiliated.

"Oh, kid... I'm so sorry. I'll come get you. Do you want to go to May's?"

Peter sobs and nods again. "Y-yes, please."

Thirty minutes later finds Peter in his bedroom, May having had been asleep already. Peter doesn't take much longer to cry himself to sleep either.

~

The next morning, Peter slips out before May wakes up. He doesn't want to bother her. He sniffles as he does the walk of shame home. He's been able to change, at least, but he's obviously upset.

"Kid! I was worried sick about you, where were you last night?"

Peter looks up, and breaks down into sobs. He runs to some spare bedroom, not wanting to even look at Tony.

Ten minutes later, Pepper Potts comes in. "Peter? Why are you crying, love?"

Peter sobs. "Tony stood me up last night. On our anniversary! It was humiliating."

Pepper's jaw clenches, but she nods. "I'll talk to him" She says.

When the door opens again, it's Tony. "Oh baby, I'm so fucking sorry... I go distracted with work and...and... I'm so sorry."

"How could you forget? How could you forget our anniversary?! I was so humiliated!" He sobs.

Tony hugs him. "I'm so, so sorry Peter. I'll make it up to you."

Peter sniffles. "Promise?"

Tony smiles and nods. "I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one!
> 
> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
